


Daddy, Master, Sir

by Queen_Lili_Holmes



Series: BDSM: Beyond Dominates Slutty Masochists [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom!Beyond Birthday, F/M, Humiliation kink, M/M, Multi, No Beta We Die Like Rem, Pet Names, Slut Shaming, Sub!L, Sub!Misa, Switch!L, Top!Beyond Birthday, bottom!Light, sub!light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Lili_Holmes/pseuds/Queen_Lili_Holmes
Summary: Beyond doms his three submissives. It's smut. Ion know what you want more than that.Special thanks to the discord server for all the ideas and dialogue bits ;)Enjoy ya nasties
Relationships: Amane Misa/Beyond Birthday, Amane Misa/L, Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Beyond Birthday/L, Beyond Birthday/L/Yagami Light, Beyond Birthday/L/Yagami Light/Amane Misa, Beyond Birthday/Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Series: BDSM: Beyond Dominates Slutty Masochists [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012959
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Daddy, Master, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest oneshot I've ever written and I hate myself for it.
> 
> Not really, I'm proud I managed to write this much.

Gasping moans filled the room as L fucked his tongue into Misa’s soaking cunt. Her bound wrists clutched at the silk ropes and headboard, desperately trying to find purchase as her body shook with her impending orgasm.

Beyond smirked, lazily fucking into a bound and gagged Light as he watched L turn Misa into a quivering mess. A choked cry signaled the blonde girl’s release and Beyond paused his actions, spanking Light as the brunet whined at the loss.

“Alright kitten. Leave Misa alone. She needs some time to recover.”

“Thank you, Master” Misa mumbled weakly.

L obediently pulled back, looking at his dom with big, black eyes. Smirk growing, B gave a sharp thrust into Light, causing the boy to give a muffled cry through the ball gag. He crooked his finger, beckoning the detective.

“Come here kitten, Daddy has something special for you.”

Crawling over, the submissive knelt next to Beyond. The dom began casually petting through L’s hair. L seemed to melt at the touch.

“Alright kitty, Daddy got Kira all nice and open for you. Do you want to fuck him? Ruin this false god’s hole?”

Pupils dilating nigh imperceptibly, L gave a nod.

“Yes Daddy. Please let me.”

With a final bruising squeeze to Light’s hips, B slowly pulled out. Gripping L’s hair, he tugged the pale man into a fiery kiss. He pulled back, just enough so their lips barely brushed and whispered Light’s damning words.

“Fuck him good, sweetheart.”

Leaning down, he unhooked the gag strap, gently removing the ball from Light’s mouth.

“Color, Darling?” he asked quietly.

Despite being a drooling, panting mess, Light managed to let out a soft “Green, Sir.”

Smirking, B sat back against the headboard, checking on Misa briefly. L started fucking into their slut, punched out gasps falling from both their lips. 

Slowly starting to stroke himself, he let the fun begin.  
“Look at the two of you. Just sweet little fucktoys. Your pleasure only comes on my orders. But you like it don’t you? You like being little dolls for me to play with for my own amusement and pleasure.”

“Yessir,” Light slurred.

Beyond tsked, “You really thought you could dominate L? You’re just a pathetic cumslut. You just need a cock up your ass, you don’t care who gives it to you. Isn’t that right, slut?”

A keening whine escaped the normally composed man. 

“Even L can fuck you into submission, and he’s a good little bottom. How could anyone as whorish as you dominate anyone?”

L’s pace picked up, clearly aroused by Light’s humiliation.

“You’re fucking him so good, kitten. Look at him. A fucked out cocksleeve just taking your cock. You’re such a good doll for Daddy. Aren’t you glad you chose me to be your Daddy? Tell me.”

“Yes, Daddy I’m your good kitty. So happy you own me,” L moaned, hips stuttering into Light as he threw his head back in pleasure. Turning his attention to Misa, B stopped his ministrations. 

“Hey Angel. Color?”

Misa gave a pondering hum, “Depends, Master. What do you have in mind?”

A wicked grin grew on the dom’s face, he leant down to whisper in her ear.

“I want you to ride me while you watch them. Telling me everything they’re doing until you’re so lost in pleasure that you can’t speak.”

She moaned, nodding and starting to sit up, he helped her since her arms were tied. B reclined against the headboard, gripping Misa’s hips as she started to move on his cock.

“What do you see, Angel?”

“I. Uh. Mmmm,” Misa gasped, having trouble focusing. Tightening his grip on her hips, he stopped her movements with a jolt.

“Angel sweetie, I know you can be good for me. You aren’t a dumb slut like Light, are you? C’mon Angel. Tell Master what his toys are doing.”

Her body shook as she tried to compose herself.

“L’s using Light like a toy, Master,” she managed. B chuckled. 

“I know that, Angel. Tell me how he’s doing it. Is it slow and tortuous or is he losing himself to it, desperately seeking release he knows only I can allow?”

A choked gasp was heard from where his other two pets were playing, proving the affect his words had on them.

“I think he was trying to draw it out but uh-” she choked herself off with a gasp as Beyond gave a sharp thrust up into her dripping cunt.

He sat up slightly, leaning in until his warm breath ghosted her ear.

“But what, Angel?”

“He’s um- He’s speeding up. I think they’re both close, Master.” 

“We can’t have that now, can we?”

B moved Misa so that he could better fuck into her before better sitting up and looking at his pets. They were panting, both clearly coming close to climax.

“Stop,” the command sharp in his voice. They immediately came to a halt, eyes a mix of puppy dog and deer in the headlights. He started thrusting into Misa as he addressed his subs.

“Don’t worry boys, I’m not going to leave you unsatisfied tonight.” His lips curled into a dark smirk. “Not as long as you all beg for it.”

Ever eager to please, his Angel started.

“Pretty please let me cum Master. I want to cum around your cock as you fill me up.”

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her neck, murmuring his assent as she rocked down onto him. Looking up, he quirked an eyebrow at the two more obstinate submissives. As expected, L cracked first.

“Daddy please let me cum! I’ve been a good kitten. I just want to cum for Daddy.”

Chuckling, Beyond nodded.

“Of course you can cum, kitty. You’ve been such a good toy for Daddy tonight.”

Stubbornly silent, Light refused to beg even as the other two moaned out their orgasms, Misa milking Beyond’s as well as he came deep inside her.  
Gently pulling Misa off of him to lay on the bed, B moved over to L and Light. He caressed L’s face, a hint of condescension in his tone as he praised the sub for being a good kitten.

Despite looking a fucked out, drooling whore, Light still looked up at Beyond with prideful eyes. His superiority complex was rooted too deep to fall apart that easily.

But that’s what made the next part more fun.

“You know what, slut?” he started, casually starting to stroke Light’s cock. A small whine escaped the brunet before he bit his lip.

“I don’t know if you need to cum. I mean, we’ve given you all a whore could ask for. Cock, attention, ownership. Why should I let you cum?”

Light grumbled, spitting out an answer too quiet to hear. B tightened his grip, causing the other to moan loudly.

“I said, why should I let you cum?”

And the dam broke.

“Please, please, please, Sir. Let me cum. I’ll be a good slut, I promise. Just let me cum.”

A satisfied glint filled B’s eyes as he sped up his movements.

“That’s right. You’re capable of being a good slut for me. You just need a bit of encouragement don’t you? Dumb slut.”

Light let out a sound that was near a wail as he came, a tidal wave of pleasure overtaking him before he collapsed.

They all lay boneless on the bed for what felt like hours, but was really only minutes. Then Beyond sat up and started their aftercare ritual.

He untied Light and Misa, massaging where the rope was tight around their skin. He kissed down their arms, whispering how they were so good for him.

Getting off the bed, he grabbed the warm water and washcloths from atop the radiator.

It was quiet as he cleaned each of his submissives up, silence only broken by aftershocks and murmured praises. He kissed each bruise as he gently applied bruise balm and arnica cream.

“You were all so good for me, sweethearts. Now can I carry you each to the bedroom or do we need time.”

Each submissive nodded their head sleepily. Smiling softly, he picked Misa up, then Light, then L, gently carrying them to their actual bedroom. He gave them each a soft kiss on the top of the head before he set them down, wrapping soft blankets around them.

Once each of them were tucked in, he reached into the mini fridge and grabbed four bottles of water as well as some fruit snacks. After helping each of his partners drink the chilled water without spilling and making sure they ate a little, he lay down between Misa and L, sipping his own water. 

“You were all perfect tonight, darlings. I’m so lucky and honored to have you all submit to me.”

Everyone mumbled their assent, sleep taking over. Misa and L curled up on his chest while Light wrapped around L.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it? I'm way more confident in my dialogue than I am in actions, but I hope it passed. Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoy!


End file.
